Last Minute
by sevvyboy1fangirl
Summary: When a reunion for the Order of the Phoenix takes an unexpected turn due to the missing Harry appearing what will happen? Snarry coming out fic, 10 years post-hogwarts, Rated T for language. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

AN: OK I'm sorry I've been so bad with updates, my uncle died 3 weeks ago then also I just moved and my new house doesn't have wifi yet so I had to wait until I got our router from storage to transfer this to this site etc... Anyway I really do hope to write more soon. PLEASE REVIEW! Also STOP SOPA ACT! This thing comes back every year and if it passes it will STOP FANFICTION and FANFICTION SITES such as this one and TUMBLR! Sign the petition that's made to stop it. Thank you:)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this plot and the OC's.

* * *

Last Minute Harry was late. Extremely late actually. He had a meeting to get to that he honestly didn't want to go to but he realized he had to attend. This meeting was going to be held at Grimmauld Place actually. The meeting was an assembly of the remainder of the Order of the Phoenix, a reunion of sorts, for the survivors and to just see how everyone was doing. It was ten years after the Battle of Hogwarts, and Harry had so far managed to avoid the majority of Wizarding Britain, except his husband that was, but somehow even after all this time the Order still hadn't given up hope that he was alive, or maybe they were just pitifully desperate he was still out there. They had apparently sent him an invitation, and he had miraculously gotten it. So Harry decided to go, to spare them some feelings. He had been gone ten years after all. He figured that all he had to do was get in, make evasive small talk that gave nothing about his family away, and get out. Hopefully he would rarely be bothered after this, but he knew the chances were slim.

Anyway, there was Harry, making sure every last minute thing was in order before he left. Deciding he had done all he could, he disapperated, popping out at number 12 Grimmauld Place. Putting his hand on the door knob Harry halted for a moment. He could always not go in. No one would know he had even come here. No one even knew he was coming in the first place. He looked at his watch. It was now 2:45. This thing started at 12:30. Oh well he thought, made it this far, might as well get this over with.

Opening the door Harry took in the hall way before him. It was still as dark and gloomy as always but the Dumbledore ghost and the dirt had all been taken away. Walking inside, he shut the door behind him quietly, continuing on he headed toward the sound of chatter that was coming from the kitchen down stairs. Getting towards the edge of where he could still remain being unseen Harry took a deep breath and stepped out. The first person to see him of course had to be the one who would have the loudest reaction.

"OH MY MERLIN! HARRY! HARRY!" Hermione shouted, running towards him and flinging herself at him, nearly squeezing him to death in a tight hug. After that explosion everyone else realized he was actually there as well, all exclaiming their amazement.

"Bloody hell!"

"Harry, is that really you?"

"Where have you been?"

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

Hermione pulled herself away slightly, looking him in the face. "Harry James Potter you have some nerve. Why didn't you contact us? What have you been doing? Where were you? Where are you staying?" She asked in a rapid fire round. Harry sighed, looking around at the faces of everyone.

"Yeah, what have you been doing that was so important that you couldn't tell us that you were even alive?" Ron asked loudly.

"I've been living my life the way I want to, not the way I was told to." Harry said, looking straight into his past best friend's eyes. Ron and everyone else just kind of looked at him, some shocked, some unsurprised, some thoughtful, and the rest looked guilty.

Ron however, was still seemingly as slow as ever and just looked angry. "Well I don't see how that's a reason. Everyone else had to do things they didn't want to as well. Just because you were the "Chose One" doesn't make you any different." Ron said nastily. Most of the others looked shocked at his boldness, but Harry also saw a few faces that seemed to agree. Harry sighed, trying to reign in his temper.

Looking at Ron he said calmly and coldly back, "I understand that everyone was in the war and not just me Ronald, however I won't think that anyone went through exactly what I did either. If you disagree with me then ask yourself these things: 1) How many people lost their entire family as well as the majority of their friends landing them in the clutches of abusive relatives, 2) Did anyone else have a prophecy dooming them to a one on one face off with Voldemort, and 3) Did anyone else willingly walk into the forest to let themselves be killed by Voldemort so that everyone else could live, only to have to choose to leave heaven where all of their loved ones were so that they could face him again and defeat him? As the answer to those questions are no then I assume you might want to rethink your accusation." Harry finished in a voice so cold that everyone there felt as though the temperature had dropped 20 degrees. Everyone looked stunned as no one alive aside from his husband knew what had transpired in the forest. Ron looked at him sheepishly, his ears turning red.

"I had no idea mate." He said lamely.

"Yeah well no one did, but I've gotten sick of saving this country's arse over and over again and then being yelled at later. That's one of the reasons I left." Harry said tiredly. Hermione scrutinized him, trying to figure something out.

"What was the other reason?" She asked. Some of the others nodded.

"Yes, do tell us Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said, smiling at him kindly. Harry thought on what he should tell them, absentmindedly spinning his wedding band around his finger.

"You got married." Hermione stated rather than asked. Harry groaned to himself, cursing his carelessness.

"Yes I did. Shocking as it may be to you Hermione the ones who stay here aren't the only ones that make a family." Harry snapped.

"Do you love her?" Hermione pushed on.

"I wouldn't have stayed with 'em this long if I didn't," Harry replied, not bothering to correct her with the assumption he had a wife. He'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

"How long have you been married?" She continued. Harry rolled his eyes, he knew he would be grilled if he came here. He had been stupid to think he could avoid it.

"Ten years." Harry said, smirking at her shocked expression.

"But then, dear, you must've gotten married right around the time you disappeared. How long have you been with this person?" Molly asked him, bewildered.

"We've been together since my fifth year at Hogwarts. We had planned to get married after I turned 17 but then with the war and my having to go into hiding we decided that it would be our incentive to stay alive. So after I defeated Voldemort we filed the paperwork with the Ministry, got our picture, and moved to the States." Harry explained, carefully leaving out the fact that he had married Severus Snape. No, he couldn't deal with that unless his beloved was there with him. His Sev could protect him against anything.

"Who were you with? I didn't know you were with anyone." Arthur asked.

"Neither did I." Hermione said, looking skeptically at Harry.

"Been rather sneaky have you Harry?" George joked. Harry was glad to see him doing better than the last time he had seen him.

"Yes, who have you married Harry?" Kingsley asked curiously. As Harry opened his mouth to evade the question further there came a knock at the door. Everyone stopped, looking towards the stairs, all wondering who that could be. Then they heard a child's voice scolding someone.

"Don't be daft Lil, I told you we didn't have to knock. Papa told us to wait." The child said, sounding exasperated.

"Wonder who that could be? I think everyone is here." Kingsley said.

No one knew who the voice belonged to, except Harry. When he heard the voice he sighed to himself. Of course things couldn't go smoothly. Then a silver doe patronus came bounding into the room. Hermione gasped in recognition, she had thought Snape had been long dead. It walked right up to Harry and whispered in his ear. When the man heard what it said he groaned, seeming to sag as if he was at his wit's end. Hermione wondered what the hell was going on. Turning toward the very much enthralled group Harry addressed them.

"Well that seems to be for me so if you will excuse me." Harry said, turning and walking up the stairs. He was hoping that the group bellow wouldn't be nosy and follow him but he knew that hoping that was just ludicrous. At least they made an attempt at being subtle, no matter how pathetic it was. They waited until he got to the door before following him. Opening the door he took in the sight before him, trying and failing not to roll his eyes at the scene that met his eyes. There trailing down the steps and onto the sidewalk in front of Grimmauld Place was his family.

Directly outside the door was his 4 year old daughter Lilleva, behind her was his 9 year old son Soren who was currently tugging on Lilleva's sleeve. Then on the sidewalk below the stairs was his husband Severus looking as sheepish as Severus could, in his arms was their 1 year old Eileen who was sleeping. Raising a questioning eyebrow, Harry looked towards Severus.

"They insisted that we see you at once or they claimed that they would simply die of despair. And although I was against interrupting you I had a feeling you could use a rescue." Severus said, walking forward. Harry smiled at him.

"You were correct as usual. Although I'm unsure if this will save me or damn me further." Harry chuckled. Looking down at his children he bent down and hugged them. "So I here that you were giving Papa trouble? I wasn't gone that long you know." Soren and Lilleva looked at him with shining eyes.

"We needed to see you! We know you barely just left but you left while we weren't properly awake so we couldn't say goodbye properly." Soren explained for both of them, Lilleva nodding in agreement. Harry chuckled at his children's antics. Meanwhile he was aware of the eavesdroppers behind him. Harry decided if they were going to spy he might as well give them a show. Picking up Lilleva and taking Soren's hand he walked over to Severus, kissing Eileen on the head and then leaning up on his toes so he could kiss his husband on the lips. Severus snaked his free hand around Harry's waste and pulled him closer. Once they separated Harry was aware of the dead shocked silence emanating from the door behind him.

"They are watching us." Harry whispered into his lover's ear.

"I am well aware." Severus replied.

"Well what should we do?" Harry inquired.

"We should introduce ourselves, answer some questions that these idiots can come up with and then vacate the premises and go home." Severus said. Harry nodded , agreeing with the plan. The family faced the house and walked towards the door and then went inside to face the stunned crowd.

As soon as they were inside they took a second to really look at the people before them. Molly, Arthur, Kingsley, Minerva, Ginny, George, Hermione where just looking speechless and stunned. Ron was looking pissed as usual.

"What about your wife Harry?" Molly asked weakly.

"I never said I had a wife, I just said I was married." Harry clarified, smirking slightly.

"But how did this happen? When did this happen? What the hell Harry?!" Hermione said, panicking slightly. Harry sighed, why did he even bother?

"I already told you that we've been together since 5th year, if you even bothered to pay attention. Lets just say Severus found out some things during occlumency lessons and unlike everyone else he actually cared and tried to fix things." Harry snapped.

"B-b-but. We do care Harry!" Hermione protested. Harry snorted.

"You might think you do but Dumbledore proved to me the light only wanted to use me to the best of my abilities." Harry spat back angrily.

"What are you-" Hermione started, only to be cut off by an enraged Severus.

"He was abused you stupid girl. No one seems to think twice about his home life, do they? Especially you Ronald and George. Ever stop to consider the bars on Harry's window? Or his over sized clothes? Or the fact that he was always grossly underweight at the start of every year? What about the fact that he always stayed during holidays? Or that his family never saw him off? And we mustn't forget about how Harry is the shortest of his year even though both Lily and James were tall. Then there is the fact that Harry would always flinch whenever someone would yell or get too close too fast. And no one ever thought twice about how his school letter was addressed to 'The Cupboard Under The Stairs'. No one thought twice! I happen to be the only one who tried to help him. His so called friends are so self absorbed that they couldn't see what was right in front of them. His head of house only ever shooed him away. And the people who say they love him as their own are oblivious to his pain at even breath due to the broken ribs he sports almost all summer. No! All anyone can ever seem to be concerned about is whether his scar hurts, or god forbid he has another vision, or wouldn't it be awful if he wasn't cooperating with Dumbledore's request to have him fight Voldemort. Has anyone ever wondered why we let a 17 year old fight a dark wizard that even fully grown aurors shy away from?! NO YOU HAVEN'T! You wonder why we left? Well I'm sure that even idiots such as yourself can figure out why the bravest man you have ever been graced with the presence of wanted to get away from an entire community who would rather turn their backs on his pain and insult him then back him up and tend to his wounds. Think it through and I'm sure you will work something out you insufferable cowards!" Severus snarled at them, sending all of them to cower under his hateful gaze.

Harry clung to his husband as he shuddered trying keep his sobs in. He was so grateful that he had Severus to defend him and care for him. It sounded silly even to him that he could face Voldemort without backing down but while facing the light side he needed a protector.

Severus looked down towards his small lover, pulling him tighter to further ensure his safety and security within his arms. Their children had already been aware of Harry's home life. And as many people wouldn't let their children be privy to the horrors of the world they had both felt that it was important for their children to understand how there were children out there who didn't get the love they were supposed to. As they had both come from abusive houses they wanted to make sure their kids were aware of the abused so that if they came across one they would help them and not ridicule them. As a family they rarely hid anything from one another, they were very open with each other. Severus also wanted to make sure their children knew how the people before them had wronged their daddy. He wanted the enablers in front of him to get no sympathy from any member of their family.

Soren understood more than Lilleva but she still knew as well as he did that the crowd had made her daddy sad, and no one made her beloved daddy sad and got away with it. Her mind made up, she stepped forward, her four year old self radiating displeasure. One thing both of their children had inherited from Severus was his sharp tongue, even if Lilleva's hadn't developed as well as her brother's had yet.

"You all hurt my daddy. He is the sweetest person in the whole world and you made him cry. You should all feel horrible and cry more than he has." She yelled at them, glaring a glare no four year old should be able to glare, another trait from her papa. Soren stepped forward as well.

"You all disgust me. My sister is right, you should all cry more than my dad ever has. If that wish were to come true I hope you realize that you will all be crying for the rest of your natural and unnatural lives. You should all be ashamed of what you have done." The boy snapped. Everyone was taken aback by the children's words, most of them had forgotten that they had even been there. Ginny seemed to come out of her period of silence and stepped up to ask what had been on her mind.

"But since when have you been gay?" She asked Harry. The latter turned to look at her, his time of crying over.

"Always. I never actually asked you out. You just ambushed me in the common room if you can recall. Same happened with Cho. I was already with Severus at the time. You just didn't seem to take the hint any time I tried to tell you I didn't like you that way." He explained. At that though, Minerva grew furious.

"Severus! You had an affair with one of your students! I could have you arrested!" She yelled. Severus only rolled his eyes.

"Do you really believe me so stupid that I would leave any possible way for myself to be arrested if I decided to start a relationship against the law? No, I thought not. Which is precisely why I made sure Harry got himself emancipated before we started anything. He became legally of age over Christmas break that year. As long as the student is legally of age then they are considered old enough to not be taken advantage of by a teacher which is why our being together was perfectly legal. Also due to him being legal, I was free to take him to my home over the summer rather then send him to that horrid place you call his relatives. I was able to keep him safe. Can I say the same for you?" Severus said coldly, eyeing the group. They all looked pretty shaken at this new revelation.

"Not to mention Sev here is the only one who believed me when I told him about the blood quill being used on me that year." Harry added, looking pointedly at Minerva who looked away, shamefaced.

"Wait, what about your kids?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"What about them?" Harry said, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well where did you get them? Did you adopt them and then use a blood adoption potion on them?" She asked. Harry looked at her incredulously.

"No, they're ours."

"What do you mean, your both males." She said, totally confused.

"Male pregnancy is possible in the wizarding world, Ms. Granger, due to the magic that is in our body." Severus explained to her in a tone some would connect with one used to a dumb dog.

"But then-" She started, turning red slightly. This time Harry was the one to roll his eyes. Flicking his hand to erect a silencing charm around everyone except the kids.

"Yes, I do tend to fuck around with Severus Hermione. We are married after all. And unless you weren't aware then I'm sure you realize that having sex makes babies. You really have let your mind go over the years, haven't you." Harry snarled, then proceeded to take down the silencing charm with anther wave of his hand. Severus fighting to keep a straight face at the way his husband made the entire crowd blush. Changing the subject once more she asked another thing, just trying to piece together the picture.

"What do you do now?" She asked, half dreading the answer.

"Well I work as an author, Severus runs a potion business out of our house by owl orders. We each have our respective fortunes so we don't really need to work but we like what we do. We also wanted to make sure that we are around to raise our children." Harry said calmly.

"What do you write dear?" Molly asked.

"Oh I'm sure you've heard of them, they are all the rage right about now. I go by a different name though. Evan Prince." Harry said, smirking as he saw the recognition on all of their faces.

"But surely you can't mean the murder series You've Been Marked." Hermione said disbelievingly.

"I've bought and read all of those." Ginny said.

"Well then it seems you actually all are paying me for what you've done." Harry laughed, Severus chuckled, sending most of the people into a subdued state.

"I can actually enjoy myself you know." Severus said, raising an eyebrow.

"What is Snape's potions service called?" Hermione asked, hoping her hunch was wrong.

"Princely Potions." Severus said smirking. The color drained from her face.

"You both are world sensations without us even knowing it." Arthur said quietly.

"Hence the changed names." Harry sneered, looking so much like his husband they were all shocked. "Oh and to correct you on what you said earlier, it's Harry Snape now, remember it."

"Harry dear, what are your children's names? How old are the sweethearts?" Molly asked kindly.

"This is Soren, he's 9. This is Lilleva, who is 4. And our baby girl is Eileen and she's 1." Harry said, his eyes softening as he looked upon his children.

"But then you would've been pregnant when you left." Minerva said, somewhat disapprovingly.

"That would be another reason I left when I did. I didn't want to raise our child in a spotlight. And the threats we would've gotten would've been horrifying. There were so many reasons to leave that the only reason I stayed as long as I did was because I had a prophecy to fulfill." Harry said, a sad glint in his eyes.

"I as well wanted to make sure that my family was as safe as possible. We didn't mind having children that early as we both wanted a big loving family after what we had been raised in." Severus added, drawing his family into his grasp by putting his hands protectively around their shoulders and pulling his baby closer.

"Wait, so how did you fight Voldemort if you were pregnant?" Ron asked red-faced.

"Well I hadn't known when I went to the forest to die otherwise I never would have. At the time however I had thought that I just seen the love of my life killed, my only reason for living. I just didn't have anything to live for, I had plenty to die for though. But when I died and was in the area of heaven I was in, not only did I see the killed piece of tom's soul that had made me a horcrux there but I also saw a tiny fetus. That's how I found out anyway. So then when I chose to go back my baby came with me. Then I had something to survive for. To fight for. Then after I killed him I went back to the shack to get Sev's body and I found him still alive. So I fixed him up until he was well enough to fix himself and then we apparated to the U.S. and got married. I'm not as famous there so we didn't get splashed across the news. And the rest is history." Harry said, leaning into his husband. Everyone was rather surprised at how the real story went. They also couldn't believe they hadn't known.

"Wait so where are your kids going to go for school? Surely you plan to send them to Hogwarts." Minerva questioned.

"Hardly," Severus scoffed. "Our children will be attending the Salem academy in Massachusetts as it is much better suited for teaching then Hogwarts, as hard as that concept is for you small minded people to grasp."

"Currently Soren attends the Salem elementary school, Lilleva will be starting there next year. It gives the children a chance to hone in their skills earlier and in the end it makes them better wizards. This is one of the reasons America didn't get swept up in the Voldemort nonsense. They are more powerful, more advanced, and more connected to each other than Britain is." Harry bragged, sounding a lot like a certain blonde they all knew.

"Papa, Uncle Dray and Uncle Blaise are supposed to be coming with Scorpius and Cissa right?" Lilleva asked, tugging on her Papa's pant leg.

"Yes Lil, Uncle Draco and Uncle Blaise are going to visit tomorrow with your cousins." He assured the 4 year old.

"What's that supposed to mean? Not Malfoy and Zabini?" Ron asked angrily.

"Yes, Draco and Blaise, although they are the Malfoys now." Harry said. Hermione and Ron looked scandalized.

"You kept in touch with that scum but not us?!" Ron shouted.

"I've been friends with Draco since 1st year. Also he's Sev's godson so it would be weird if we didn't talk to him. And Blaise is delightful. And I stayed in touch with Teddy as well." Harry said defensively. Ron spluttered at the information.

"But why didn't they Andy tell us?!" Kinsley asked perplexed.

"Because I asked her not to and unlike you lot she doesn't betray my trust." Harry snapped.

"But-" Ron started.

"As my husband has reminded you time and time again Mr. Weasley, you have betrayed him too many ways for you to be trusted. And as you seem to be incapable of comprehending his words I shall remind you again, however this time I can assure you it wont be as pleasant. Now, listen closely for the both your and your future children's sakes. Harry doesn't, hasn't and neither will he in any foreseeable future, trust any of you. He left to protect both his family and himself. The very fact that he has chosen to appear here at all is a miracle you can be assured you wont be graced with again. Not only should you be groveling at his feet for what he has done for you and sacrifice for you, but you should also be forever apologizing for what you have done to him. And let me tell you, all of you, that if you so much as dare to even be slightly displeased again, you will all have my wrath to deal with. And I can assure you that as bad as people made me sound during my days as a teacher, most of them were to traumatized by what had occurred in my detentions to even think about what had happened to them, let alone tell what happened accurately. So I warn you to all tread carefully and think through what you want to say thoroughly before you so much as utter a syllable." Severus hissed menacingly. He had the whole room aside from his family cowering.

* * *

**AN: Well sorry for the cliffy but hopefully it will keep you all interested. Please Review and feel free to give me suggestions for what you want to see happen next. Thank you for reading:)**


	2. AN

AN:

Ok so I honestly have no idea what to do next, so I would really like it if people could give me some ideas. I really dont know what to do next. I will credit you at the top of the chapters that i use you ideas in of course.

If any of you have any suggestions I would really appreciate them.

please either PM me or write it in a review.

thank you

-sevvyboy1fangirl


End file.
